


Sentimentality

by afteriwake



Series: A Little Holmes [29]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Gifts, Inspired By Tumblr, Molly Has a Plan, POV Sherlock Holmes, Parenthood, Sentimental Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes Has a Heart, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Fluff, Sherlock is in Love, Sherlock's Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8962324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: In the course of doing some spring cleaning, Molly discovers Sherlock has some sentimental attachment for a gift she once gave him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So ages ago I ran across [a lovely post](http://holnnes.tumblr.com/post/147454624695/molly-buys-these-for-221b-sherlock-pretends-not) on Tumblr by **holnnes** that went " _Molly buys[these](https://s23.postimg.org/psfmw084b/Mug.jpg) for 221B. Sherlock pretends not to love them. Molly knows that he does when he does an experiment that ruins all of their mugs but the bee ones remain safe in the cupboard._ " and I was inspired to _finally_ write something for **iloveforensics** as a Christmas present this year as she is a fan of this series, except the original story I wrote got eaten, so this is the second one. Personally, I like this one better, so I hope you do too.

Sherlock came home from a trip to Scotland Yard to find the twins in their bassinets and Abigail in her play area, with a rather boppy child’s tune playing on the stereo system. He had thought Molly would have taken the opportunity to take the three of them out, perhaps with Mary, as the weather was clear, but when he heard rummaging around in the kitchen he began to suspect she was doing some much-needed spring cleaning. “Do you need a hand?” he called over as he approached the kitchen area.

There was a thunk and a muffled curse and immediately he felt bad for startling her, especially when he got around and realized she had hit the top of her head on a cabinet door. Before she could turn and glare he wrapped his arms around her from behind, kissing the top of her head, and felt her relax into him. “Your experiments have gotten a bit out of hand,” she said, her tone sounding only mildly cross. “You’ve started to encroach on the good cookware and plates and things.”

“Well, I have to use what’s on hand,” he said, starting to sway them from side to side gently. “With so much for the children in the way, there’s not much room for the paraphernalia I need for my experiments here now.”

She pulled away from him and he was surprised, but then she reached up for a mug. She had bought a set of four of them when she had first moved into Baker Street, when he had admitted he had a love of bees and beekeeping, along with adopting a hive for him here in London. He actually liked the mugs quite a bit, even if they were a bit on the cheesy side, with the beehive surrounded by bees and “You’re my honey” in florid script at the bottom. She said she had bought four so he could destroy them in experiments but truth was, he was so touched by them he never used them, not even for his morning coffee. He wanted them to stay in pristine condition, just as they were the day Molly had given them to him. “Well, I suppose we could get rid of these,” she said.

“No!” he said, his eyes wide, reaching forward to take the mug out of her hand.

She gave him a perplexed look. “But they just sit there. You never use them.”

“I want them to stay exactly so,” he said.

It dawned on her then and she gave him a wide smile as he put the mug back on the shelf. “They have sentimental value to you,” she said. “Because I gave them to you?”

He nodded. “Yes,” he said, sounding only a smidge embarrassed.

She thought for a moment, then reached up and grabbed two of the mugs. He gave her a strange look, but she nodded. “Grab the other two,” she said before heading towards their bedroom. He got the other two mugs off the shelf and then followed her into the bedroom. When he got there, he saw she was putting the mugs on their dresser, spacing them out. She reached over and took the two mugs from him and set them on the dresser as well, spacing them out to match the other two. “A few fake flowers inside and they’ll be a lovely focal point for the room, and then you don’t have to worry about anything happening to them.”

He looked at the mugs and then a small grin formed on his face. “Maybe flowers bees would actually pollinate?” he suggested.

“Well, you’re the expert. We just have to make sure the children don’t get any bright idea of trying to sniff the flowers when we bring them in here. The twins won’t for a while, but Abigail is rather inquisitive,” she said, turning to face Sherlock and playing with the collar of his shirt for a moment. “Just like her father.”

“Whom you love dearly,” he said.

“I certainly do,” she said, looking up at him warmly. “Now if only he would leave the cookware alone, we’d be much better off.”

“This home will be ours soon enough,” he said, settling his hands on her waist. “Are we going to be renting any part of it out?”

“No,” she said. “We were going to talk about live-in help, possibly, when I go back to Barts. Or sooner, depending on how it goes with your cases and how in demand you are.”

He nodded. “Well, we wouldn’t be giving them the basement flat, so I propose I turn that into a lab of sorts.”

She pursed her lips slightly. “Is that the best place, though? I mean, is the ventilation the best? Is there enough light and all?”

He tilted his head as he considered that and then sighed. “I see your point. Perhaps it’s not the best idea.”

“We’ll work it out,” she said, leaning in to give him a quick kiss. “We always do.”

She started to pull back but he slid his arms around her to keep her close. “I think I deserve a better kiss than that,” he said.

“Deserve, do you?” she asked, her tone teasing.

“Well, I’d like one, at least,” he said, rubbing a hand up and down the curve of her back.

“I suppose I can oblige,” she said, leaning in and kissing him softly, a kiss that became more passionate when he deepened it. After everything they had been through, he took every opportunity he could to be close to her. He knew that there would always be the chance that each kiss could be their last kiss all too well.

They only broke apart when they heard crying coming from the sitting room, and he let her go with some reluctance. “I can handle the twins,” he said. “You continue cataloging the damage I’ve done to the kitchen and it’s contents.”

“Perhaps later we can have a family outing to replace some of those contents,” she said. “And maybe I’ll pick up mugs you’ll actually use.”

“Perhaps,” he said with a grin. She gave him a grin in return and left the room, and he gave one last glance to the four mugs on the dresser, knowing that she could buy him all the mugs in the world and there would probably be none as special as these.


End file.
